


Among Us Only One Shall Live

by Bionerd2Point0



Series: Ficlets and Shorts [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: AKA, Family Bonding, Gen, No beta we die like mne, over game night, rated T for Jason's mouth, the Batfam plays Among Us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bionerd2Point0/pseuds/Bionerd2Point0
Summary: Dick suggested they play Among Us for family game night, since they're spread across half the planet. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Tim Drake
Series: Ficlets and Shorts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053959
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Among Us Only One Shall Live

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joyeuseful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyeuseful/gifts).



> Prompted by the wonderful Joyeuseful (alak-tool-the-dorkblade)!! I freely admit that I've never played Among Us, and was largely shooting in the dark here. Sorry for any inaccuracies, but I hope you enjoy chaotic Tim!!

> Jason: YOU FUCKING FUCKER!!!!

Tim’s phone lit up with notifications from the group chat, line after line of curses, and damn. That meant Jason had been killed this round. He clicked out of the notification of Jason’s character’s death and to the voting screen. 

It was down to him, Dick, Duke, and Stephanie. Cass had been killed first, which should have been their first clue that the imposter knew what they were doing. Harper and Damian had been next, and now Jason was gone.

With the options dwindling, Tim thought over who he’d seen where, and carefully selected Stephanie’s name. 

It was kind of gratifying when the votes tallied up and he watched her character be ejected into space. He’d have to act quickly this round, Dick and Duke were likely to figure it out soon, so it was best to end this quickly. As if summoned, Dick entered the room Tim was in. 

Perfect.


End file.
